Stink Bombs
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: 'Naruto took a step toward them. Kakashi raised his kunai defensively and placed himself in the way of the nine-tails. He would die to protect his students.'
1. Chapter 1

**Stink Bombs**

* * *

Yes, yes, this will be abominably OC, or, at least I hope only a little OC. Also, I'm sure I made some fuinjutsu stuff up, sue me.

Set right after the story arc The Land of the Waves, set before the Chuunin exam.

Not going to be a long story, maybe four to five chapters, 8-10k, that way you know what you're committing to. No pairings. Canon level violence.

DISCLAIMER: I totally own Naruto... Ha...hahaha... As if... *sobs*...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was tucked behind the couch of the Jounin wreck room, silently sniggering as he suppressed his chakra. He had been practicing for ages, working unbelievably hard to master one of the most simple techniques. Now, the only thing he had left to do was get these chakra triggered stink bombs placed in strategic places throughout the Jounin wreck room and then his prank would be complete.

Naruto couldn't help the ginormous grin that was on his face as he prepared to sneak towards the table placed in the small kitchenette available to the Jounin. He stopped though when he heard the door open and several set of feet come into the room. Naruto hunkered down and focused on maintaining his chakra suppression.

He nearly lost his concentration when the couch springs squeaked slightly as the shinobi sat down, the noise amplified from his position behind the couch.

"How do you manage them, Kakashi? One hour and I'm ready to throw myself off the Hokage cliff."

That was Asuma-sensei. There was a feminine chuckle and the soft 'hnn' of Kakashi.

"It's not that bad, Asuma, I like spending time with my little genin."

Naruto recognized the voice as the sensei of Kiba and Hinata, her name was Kurenee? Or something like that.

"Really though, Kakashi, that Naruto is one of the most horrible students I've ever seen. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so extraordinarily thick."

Naruto frowned angrily at the man's comment and resisted the urge to jump out and yell at him. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure he wanted to explain what he was doing sneaking around the Jounin wreck room with eight stink bombs.

Kakashi let out a put upon sigh, "Hai, he is very troublesome. But really, I couldn't refuse the Hokage's request."

Naruto frowned as he tried to understand what Kakashi was saying.

"I requested to have a different student, but he didn't trust anyone else keeping the Jinchuuriki in check. Honestly, of all the graduates, Naruto was the one I wanted to get the least."

Naruto cringed where he was hiding, curling into himself as hurt replaced the anger he had been feeling earlier. Kakashi was his sensei because of the monster in him. Asuma agreed somberly, but Kurenai didn't understand.

"He's not that bad," she argued.

Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto is probably the most difficult person I've ever had to work with. I can't convince him to wear anything other than that nauseating orange, and he misunderstands the most simple of things. He yells all the time and manages to aggravate nearly every person he crosses. No one can stand him."

Naruto forgot all about the stink bombs he had stuffed in his pockets. He just wanted to get away, get far away before he heard anything more. A part of him left him frozen, unable to move, the part that wanted to hear the truth.

"But most children are difficult, I mean I can rarely get Hinata to speak up and Kiba is always yelling," Kurenai contended.

"Naruto has no ability, no talent, nothing going for him," Kakashi paused.

Who was Naruto kidding, he didn't want to hear this, even if it was the truth. In a small move he jumped from the room out the window he had entered, being surprisingly discrete for the first time in his life.

Kakashi continued, not knowing that his student had been in the room and had just left it.

"But you're right, despite how difficult the boy is, there is something about him which inspires hope, I find myself constantly surprised by his ingenuity, and his ability to beat all odds. I have high hopes for the ninja he will become and am proud to be his teacher."

Asuma chuckled and Kurenai said nothing.

"You really mean that. Didn't think I'd live to see you be so sentimental."

Kakashi shrugged at Asuma's comment, flipping out his Icha Icha book which caused Kurenai to begin yelling at the perverted ninja.

Naruto somehow ended up back at home, mind spinning and his gut feeling like it was going to turn inside out. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. Naruto threw himself on his bed and through watery eyes looked at the picture of his team on his bedside dresser. It hurt, his chest hurt so much. It hurt more because he knew when he went with his team tomorrow that he was still going to care just as much. That they would still be precious to him, that he would do anything for them, even when he was nothing to them, nothing but a mere obligation, a nuisance. He had hoped- thought- that Kakashi had cared. Instead it seemed that the only people who were kind to him did so only after being forced to by law, the Hokage himself had to intervene.

Naruto curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow to him and sobbing. He had told himself he wouldn't cry about this kind of thing, never again. He had promised he wouldn't shed another tear because there was no one there that cared about or loved him.

At some point he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi loped along at a leisurely pace as he walked down the bridge. His Icha Icha book was in his hand and he knew that in a few moments his sweet little genin would see him and come to greet him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The earsplitting screech was possibly heard from miles away.

Even being at least twenty feet away, Kakashi still felt the kunoichi's high pitched voice reverberate in his eardrums, making him wince in pain.

Kakashi came closer and Sakura ran over, rage apparent on her face. Kakashi shrugged sheepishly at his student, mumbling some excuse about getting lost on the road of life. He wondered, idly, how much more successful their missions would be if Sakura was this intimidating to the enemy nin they faced.

He blinked in confusion though when he noticed that Naruto hadn't joined in the usual morning routine of screaming at sensei. Kakashi looked over, spotted Sasuke brooding from where he was leaned up against the bridge railing, and then, Kakashi frowned. Naruto was sitting cross legged, plucking at the grass distractedly with shoulders slumped.

Kakashi decided not to do anything yet, to instead observe his student and see if it was just early morning tiredness or something else.

"Hello my cute little genin, we have a mission today."

Sasuke perked up, just a little bit, and pushed himself from the bridge railing with a soft 'hnn'. Sakura obediently straightened, focus narrowing and gaze looking expectantly at her teacher. Naruto however did not respond how Kakashi anticipated. The blonde stayed where he was sitting on the grass slope to the side of the bridge, a daisy chain being threaded with his small hands.

Sasuke noticed first, turning in annoyance towards his teammate.

"Dobe, we're getting a mission prep and you're making daisy chains, get over here loser."

Sakura turned and frowned. "Daisy chains!? What are you doing wasting time with some stupid thing like that!?"

Kakashi watched the interaction closely. Naruto didn't respond, instead letting the daisy chain drop from his fingers as he stood up. He walked over, head bowed and hands tucked in his pockets. Both Sasuke and Sakura backed off, not used to Naruto leaving the bait on the hook. Kakashi looked keenly at his student, realizing that something was wrong.

"We're going to be gathering herbs in the forest for a Ms. Kurekama," he eye smiled at his students.

Sasuke glared contemptuously back at his sensei for the low ranked mission, Sakura was smiling at Sasuke and Naruto was still staring at the ground. They set off, Naruto not having said a word. In fact, the boy seemed to hang back, walking nearly ten feet behind them. Once they got to the spot the three students spread out while Kakashi situated himself at the base of a comfortable tree.

Naruto wandered out of sight along with Sasuke, but Sakura remained behind. After several minutes, the pinkette approached her sensei, a look of concern on her face.

"Sensei?" She asked hesitantly, clutching the basket in her hands.

Kakashi moved the book down and looked up at his student.

"Hai, Sakura."

Sakura bit her lip, brows dipped in worry and her eyes flickering between the ground and her sensei.

"I think something's wrong with Naruto," she finally said.

Kakashi nodded.

"He's been really quiet, and he didn't even insult Sasuke or ask me out on a date.." Sakura trailed off and looked up at her sensei for guidance.

Kakashi smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'm sure that Naruto is just a little tired today."

Sakura nodded, not at all convinced, but of the nature to take her sensei's word as law.

"Hai, sensei," she replied, turning to go.

"But I'm sure being extra nice wouldn't hurt," Kakashi said as she started to walk off.

Sakura nodded and moved off to continue picking herbs. Kakashi agreed with his student, he himself was rather worried over the uncharacteristic behavior of their number one most unpredictable ninja.

"Dobe," Sasuke sneered, staring at his teammate.

Naruto didn't turn around or stop his task from where he was kneeling and picking some mitsuba. Sasuke scoffed, taking a step closer to his friend.

"Pouting over nothing again?" Sasuke taunted, trying to get a rise out of his friend.

He watched Naruto's shoulders stiffen, hands viciously plucking the mitsuba from the ground. A cruel smirk grew on the Uchiha's face, even as frustration and a niggling sense of worry grew silently in him. He was worried about his friend and the only way the twelve year old knew how to deal with it was to taunt the truth out.

"Or are you realizing just how weak you are?"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed, turning around, the mitsuba he had in his hands now being crushed by his fist.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise at the tears in his friend's eyes and the ferocity in his glare. His hesitancy disappeared in an instant though, and he was smirking once again.

"Don't like hearing the truth?"

"Shut up! Shut, UP! You know nothing about me teme! Nothing! You only care about yourself! You're a selfish brat!"

Sasuke's intent to help discover what was wrong with his friend was gone, anger replacing it.

"What do you know?! You've never had to lose what I had! You've never had to go through what I have! You know nothing about life! If anyone is a selfish brat, it's you!"

Naruto's face drained of blood at the insinuation that he hadn't experienced suffering, that he didn't know anything about how cruel life could be, that he was selfish.

Naruto screamed, rushing toward his friend with a fist raised. Seconds before his fist met with his friend he heard the sharp scream of Sakura and the sickly sound of a kunai tearing through the air.

* * *

This is really an utter abuse of angst (among other things). Yet, somehow, fanfiction will go on, despite me scarring it with my stories. The story banks will prosper and some day, all fanfictioners will forgive the heresy which I curse you all with. So, those who are displeased with how characters are portrayed, fear not, your flames and hate will not be in vain. I'll disappear some day. Until then though, follow the fan old aphorism 'if you don't like, don't read'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kakashi hadn't been worried, collecting herbs wasn't high on the danger list, though he was sure his genin could complicate it; find a way to get injured by stumbling into a stinging nettle patch or poison ivy. He was of course proved right when he felt the presence of high leveled jounin; there went his hopes for a quiet day of figuring out what was wrong with his blonde genin. In an instant he felt out his three students, Sakura was still nearby, but Naruto and Sasuke were a decent distance away and very close to the foreign chakra presence.

In a flash he grabbed Sakura, moving as fast as he could toward his students. The scene he came upon had him acting instantly. The two boys were fighting, as always, but a kunai was flying toward them and both were in such a temper that they weren't aware of their surroundings. He had a few choice words for that kind of stupidity and how it could get you killed, but it wasn't the time.

Kakashi dropped Sakura, who let out a small scream, then he raced forward, snatching the kunai from the air and sending it flying back in the direction it came from before hitting both his students in the chest. They flew in opposite directions, smashing into different trees. Where they had been was now a fiery explosion, a kunai paper bomb having been thrown.

Kakashi located the ninja who was attacking. It wasn't one ninja but two.

"Naruto, Sasuke, are you alright?"

Both boys looked up at their sensei, appearing slightly dazed and confused from the hit. They each responded with a shaky 'hai'.

Kakashi nodded, Sakura was standing farther off, looking as confused as her teammates. Neither of the ninja had moved. If this was going to end well, Kakashi needed to know who their target was. Another kunai was thrown, this time just at Sasuke, then a ninja moved toward the boy. Sasuke moved out of the way of the kunai and backwards into the ninja. Sasuke's back ran into the ninja's chest, a cloaked figure with a wide straw hat swathed in dark black cloth which drew around the entire ninja, their eyes the only thing showing.

Kakashi moved fast, throwing himself between the two. The knife which the ninja had aimed for Sasuke came down on Kakashi's neck, slicing through it. The head rolled and the ninja stared down in self-satisfaction. A moment later a poof of smoke replaced the body of the Copy-nin with a piece of log.

Kakashi was twenty feet away, behind a tree with his hands still wrapped around his student. So far only one ninja had attacked. He had found their target though, neither Naruto nor Sakura had been attacked and there had been plenty of time.

"Who do you think you are!?"

Kakashi sighed internally, now was not a time for Naruto's theatrics. The ninja turned to look at the genin and the vague figure under the black cloaking.

"Kakashi, who are they?" Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi shook his head, he didn't know. The ninja had no head band and so far only taijutsu had been used so he couldn't identify them based on what techniques they used. It was disconcerting to see foreign nin so close to the heart of Konoha, ones which were attacking them.

Kakashi only had a moment to respond as he felt the bending of chakra. The ninja was there, kunai in hand again and aimed once more for Sasuke. Kakashi barely had time to move in the way, blocking the ninja with his own kunai. The sound of steel hitting steel rang through the air and the two faced each other. Kakashi was worried, this ninja moved fast, incredibly fast. They hadn't voiced any demands, hadn't verbally engaged in anyway. He had no leverage, no ability to reason.

A series of blurred moves commenced, attacks thrown and blocked by the two. Kakashi was disconcerted to find how well he was matched by this ninja, unable to make his way through their defense. Sasuke started to move forward to help.

"Stay back, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled.

The lapse in concentration cost him, a kunai cutting across his short ribs in a shallow cut. The boy faltered, dropping back to where Sakura was. They continued fighting, all of Kakashi's attention taken by this ninja. A powerful counter hit sent him flying back, and he agilely dodged several thrown shuriken. Kakashi landed in a crouch, breathing hard.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? What is your interest in the Uchiha?"

The ninja cocked their head, cloth having slipped down enough to reveal their lips. The ninja's lips curved in a smile and Kakashi realized with a belated sense of horror that the Uchiha had never been their target.

He cast his gaze about for his students. Sakura was far off, standing at the edge of the fight alongside Sasuke. Naruto was off to the other side, collapsed on the ground. Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat. The other ninja, dressed exactly like their companion, was crouched down over his student.

A moment passed and the ninja laughed as a sinister chakra filled the air around them, poisonous killing intent making Kakashi feel like he was choking. It was a horribly familiar sensation, one he had hoped he would never experience again. He could only watch in horror as orange chakra burned from around his student, a hand coming out to seize the crouching ninja by the throat.

Whatever happened, whatever the Nine-tails did, the ninja was dead now, tossed to the side. The Nine-tails was staring at them, gaze filled with evil.

The smile stayed on the foreign ninja's face, one that was now mixed with fear.

"Konoha will fall, that monster will destroy you all."

Kakashi looked over at the ninja. The ninja could laugh and smile, he had no intent on leaving this area alive. They had come for Naruto and Kakashi had paid for his mistake. He could feel it, the seal barely keeping the nine-tails from fully emerging.

The nine-tails rushed forward, moving faster than Kakashi could follow. He heard the cry of pain and saw the enemy ninja thrown to the forest floor, a whole arm gone.

Sasuke and Sakura had rushed forward toward their sensei but they flinched to a stop as the terrifying gaze of the jinchuuriki landed on them. Naruto took a step toward them. Kakashi raised his kunai defensively and placed himself in the way of the nine-tails. He would die to protect his students.

It took him a moment to see he had made a mistake. The face of his blonde student twisted, the kyuubi's color vanishing to be replaced with blue. Pain filled eyes met Kakashi's and he watched with a heavy heart as his student flinched at the weapon raised at him by his teacher. Naruto took a faltering step back.

"Naruto," Kakashi began.

He didn't get to finish, the enemy ninja he should've never ignored now moving. Kakashi realized too late that he was going to die, he'd let his guard down and the short life he'd lived was going to end.

Kakashi heard the sick sound of the kunai hitting flesh, his eyes closed. But he didn't feel anything. A small pained sound made him open his eyes. Naruto was standing in front of him, a kunai buried in his stomach and his own clawed hand now sticking through the chest of the enemy ninja. Naruto pulled his arm out and the ninja fell to the ground dead.

Kakashi started to reach out to Naruto but the boy spun around, eyes wide with fear and still blue despite the rest of him still being affected by the kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi took a step forward, hand raised to Naruto. Naruto took a stumbling step back and fled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled after him, unable to follow at the insane speed the child was moving.

Kakashi looked back at his other students. Both Sakura and Sasuke were pale and scared, unsure of what exactly it was that they had just witnessed, however they were both okay. Naruto had been hurt badly, a wound like that on a normal ninja would mean death. On Naruto it meant he had a short amount of time to find his student and get him help, time Kakashi didn't have.

Kakashi withdrew a scroll, biting his thumb and drawing a bloody stripe down it. He said the summoning words and Pakkun appeared along with Akino.

"Akino, take Sakura and Sasuke back to the village."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher, gaze narrowing.

"We're not leaving without our teammate."

Sasuke's words seemed to pull Sakura out of whatever shock she was in.

"Yeah, Naruto is our friend, we're not leaving him," she chimed in, a determined look on her face.

Kakashi felt a surge of pride at his students' loyalty, but he wasn't trying to test them right now and the situation was still dangerous.

"I need you to warn the Hokage and have them get a medical team ready."

The two hesitantly nodded their heads and jumped off, Akino leading the way. Pakkun turned his drooping eyes up at his summoner.

"I need to find Naruto,"

The dog nodded its head in assent, raising a quivering nose to the air. He took off and Kakashi followed closely behind. He could feel it, the Kyuubi's chakra. Something was wrong though, the chakra flickering and being subdued and bursting out alternately. It seemed that the ninja had destabilized the seal, not removed it. Kakashi highly doubted the men were well read enough in fuinjutsu to be able to properly manipulate the seal. There were very few ninja who could and they were all incredibly powerful and legendary in their own terms.

He had hoped that the kyuubi would be healing Naruto, however, as he followed Pakkun he could see the trail of blood left by his student. There was enough to see that he could tell that the kyuubi wasn't healing Naruto. The trail was easy to follow, something Kakashi could've easily tracked on his own, but Pakkun added an extra hand in case the situation took an unpleasant turn.

Minutes slipped by and Kakashi felt dread wriggling in his stomach, the ill-begotten serpent whispering of corpses and yet another failure to save a precious life.

Pakkun slowed down. They had landed by a jutting outcrop of rocks, trees were growing among the incline and as Pakkun slowly stepped forward, Kakashi could see a hint of orange hidden in the crevice of two boulders, bushes and trees drawn down as coverage.

Pakkun stepped back, the chakra of the kyuubi still flickering. The ninken shifted anxiously and eyed Kakashi. Kakashi gave a tiny nod and carefully stepped forward, drawing back a branch to reveal Naruto.

Naruto was curled around himself, arms protectively wrapped around his bleeding middle and legs tucked up. The kyuubi's chakra seemed to be receding unwillingly, but it was still strong enough to affect Naruto's physiognomy; finger tips tapering to claws and teeth lengthened to canines.

There was red all over, coating Naruto's hands and dripping in a macabre, steadfast rhythm to the forest floor. Kakashi could see from where he stood the shivers trembling through the boy from bloodloss.

Kakashi hesitated. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, gazing in terror at his teacher. Kakashi took a step forward. Naruto flinched before hissing.

Kakashi took another step forward and crouched down. Pakkun said Kakashi's name in warning but as Kakashi studied his student he was sure that Naruto wouldn't hurt him.

Naruto was still staring fearfully at Kakashi. Kakashi put a hand out. Naruto ducked his head away from the hand and tried to pull himself closer to the rock.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen," Naruto was repeating the word,

"Please don't sensei, I wouldn't hurt them, I wouldn't, I'm not a monster," Naruto was muttering under his breath, eyes now clenched shut.

The words filled Kakashi with a feeling of unease. Words failed him for a moment.

"I know, Naruto,"

The boy however didn't seem to hear him, cries growing and his trembling becoming worse.

"Please don't, please don't, I'm sorry," Naruto kept up his tumbling spew of words.

"Don't what?" Kakashi asked softly. He didn't feel comfortable enough approaching Naruto further and it seemed that whatever he was doing was working as Naruto's nails and teeth had returned to normal and the kyuubi's chakra had receded even more. Kakashi however, was worried that this wasn't due to Naruto calming down but from the wound on Naruto's midriff.

"Please don't kill me," Naruto whispered, now finally falling silent.

Kakashi grit his teeth, heart stumbling on the thought of killing Naruto. His student was terrified of him. It brought back a rush of emotions from the greatest tragedies of his life, there had been a time where he had been called 'friend-killer'. It brought back the faces of loved ones, of Rin. This wasn't the past, it was the present and Kakashi had power over the events. He wouldn't fail anyone else, even if it cost his life.

Kakashi stretched his hand out once more, slowly and carefully placing it on his student's head. Naruto flinched and tried to curl closer into himself, squeezing his wound and drawing a pained moan from his lips. Kakashi gently petted sweaty hair back, moving closer into the space of his student. The kyuubi's chakra was almost completely gone, barely hovering. Naruto finally seemed to give up, allowing Kakashi to tenderly gather him in his arms.

Naruto stared up at Kakashi, eyes wondering and still dazed in fear.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked nervously, his voice still a whisper.

Kakashi now had the chance to inspect the wound and saw that it was deep, no doubt having hit some of Naruto's vital organs. He could see that the kyuubi's chakra was concentrating on the wound, but it was still weak and flickering. Naruto needed medical assistance soon.

When Kakashi didn't answer Naruto gave up, letting his head rest against Kakashi's chest, eyes fluttering shut. Kakashi didn't move his student to his back because he didn't want to aggravate the wound. Naruto began speaking again, voice quiet and airy. Kakashi didn't hear it most of the time, the wind whipping by him as he sped back to the village making most of the words lost to the wind.

He did catch a few things, "sorry", and "it's okay, Jii-san made you sensei to do it", and "chichi misses me, it'll be okay,". Some were confusing, others made his heart heavy.

He reached the area where they had fought the two ninja. There were several ANBU in the area, inspecting and gathering the dead bodies. An attack from foreign ninjas was disturbing at the least and no doubt the Hokage had sent out men to ascertain who the attackers were. Kakashi passed by them without speaking and without being spoken to.

A few minutes passed and he was nearly to the village when a few white clad medic nin appeared, joining pace with Kakashi.

"Is he stable?"

Kakashi glanced down at Naruto. The boy hadn't passed out yet, still mumbling with a hand twined in the jounin's vest. The wound was still bleeding, flow light from the work of the kyuubi. But Naruto was far from stable. However, as Kakashi shifted the boy slightly as if to set him down, Naruto tensed and the kyuubi's chakra flared. Stopping now probably wasn't a good idea, if the kyuubi wasted energy attacking it wouldn't continue keeping Naruto from bleeding out. Kakashi shifted his student back.

He shook his head and the medic nin nodded, continuing to jump with him. Konoha rose up out of the forest like a great stone, almost unnoticed until you were upon it. The thick and impressively tall walls did not deter them and with a push of chakra they leapt up onto the top of the wall and continued on.

"We'll be going straight to a room set aside for him, the hokage will meet you there."

Kakashi didn't respond, following the ninja. They landed in the hospital and Kakashi followed the ninja as they guided him to a room. It was a spacious surgeon's room, many doctors already prepped. They eased Naruto from his arms, the boy was unconscious now, having fallen from the waking world shortly after they had made it into Konoha. The Hokage stood to the side, waiting and looking on with a look of slight worry on his face.

Kakashi watched Naruto be whisked behind a screen. He turned to the Hokage.

"His seal was disrupted."

Sarutobi gave a small nod and made his way behind the screen. The man had enough knowledge on seals to do at least something. Within a few minutes he reappeared, blood on his hands and a grave look on his face. Kakashi had stood waiting the entire time. The Hokage waved to him and they proceeded to a small room that off shooted the surgery room, stairs climbing so that they could observe the operation from above.

A ninja brought the Hokage a small bowl of water and a cloth so that he could wash his hands, they left quickly. Kakashi looked down to see Naruto splayed on a table, several hands hovering over him and the soft green light of healing chakra illuminating his hair and face.

"Hatake-san," Sarutobi sighed, the weariness obvious in his voice.

Kakashi bowed his head respectfully.

"They knew where we were, I didn't recognize them, but they were familiar with fuinjutsu."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Not very, they did little to Naruto's seal that he couldn't have done himself. We were lucky."

Silence fell over the room. Minutes passed and an ANBU member entered the room. Sarutobi looked to Kakashi.

"Your two other students are fine and waiting for you. I will need a formal report later, thank you Hatake-san."

Kakashi gave a small bow and left the room, taking the words for the dismissal they were. Now that it was over, Kakashi tried to think of everything he could have done differently, the care he could've shown that would've avoided this. He glanced down at the blood that adorned his chest where Naruto's little body had been tucked against him. His students were so young, so small.

Walking down the hall he saw Sakura and Sasuke standing near the door where Naruto was being operated on. Sakura saw him first and the girl sprung to her feet, eyes wide with worry and ran over to him. Sasuke followed after her, the worry in his gaze something he couldn't completely hide.

He saw both of their gazes flicker to the blood staining his vest and hands.

"Naruto will be fine," he reassured.

Sakura gave a tight half smile and nodded while Sasuke turned his gaze to the ground, shoulders slumping in relief.

"Go home, get some rest," Kakashi ordered gently.

Sakura nodded, heading off, Sasuke however hesitated. The Uchiha shifted his feet, hands tucked into his pockets, and looked up with a somber questioning gaze at Kakashi. Kakashi held his gaze. Sasuke seemed to read the fact that he wasn't going to get answers, not for what he wanted to know. A question about that burning chakra that was so unlike his blonde companion was at the tip of his tongue.

Kakashi nodded at his student and stepped away, headed for home. The Uchiha sat up against the wall outside Naruto's operating room, brow furrowed and trying to express apathy despite the fact that he was worried and guilty. He could wait for Naruto, it wasn't like he had anyone waiting for him.


End file.
